Perfect Day
by marialisa
Summary: She shouldn't be there.....he wants her to go......or does he? One shot.


**Authors Note:** I wrote the first version of this one shot at the end of last year but I couldn't get it to do what I wanted it to do and so I parked it in the 'Ideas' folder and forgot about it. Then **notesofwimsey** published **I Will** and it reminded me of this fic so I dug it out again, worked on it and managed to get it finished.

**SallyJetson** beta'd. As always she gets lots of love and cuddles. **Elainhe** had a look as well and gets lots of love too for using some of her very precious writing time to give me her comments.

It's rated T to be on the safe side. The characters belong to CBS - I'm just borrowing them…….I'll give them straight back, I promise. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Perfect Day**

* * *

_Just a perfect day_

_you made me forget myself_

_I thought I was_

_someone else, someone good_

_Perfect Day – Lou Reed_

He couldn't settle.

He'd tried watching the ball game. When that hadn't worked he'd tried reading a book, listening to music and finally re-packing his suitcase; he still couldn't settle.

He paced around their apartment, his nerves jangling in anticipation of the morning and all that it would bring. For the hundredth time he wondered if he'd been mad to tell Flack not to get here until the morning; if he'd stayed the night at least he'd have had someone to talk to. He looked at his watch; 10:47pm. Was it too late to call him now?

A soft knocking at the door was a welcome break from his thoughts. He opened it, hoping it was Flack. It wasn't.

'What are _you_ doing here?'

She was dressed in a tight fitting, low cut dress that showed every curve. He swallowed and thanked his lucky stars he'd put loose fitting sweat pants on, although even they weren't doing much of a job at hiding his arousal as he let his eyes sweep up and down her body.

His eyes returned to her face again. The expression on it was one of satisfaction as she purred;

'Hello Danny, aren't you going to invite me in?'

He didn't move, effectively blocking her entry to the apartment, as he frowned at her and repeated his question.

'What are you doing here? I told you -'

His words were cut off as she stepped forward and pressed her mouth to his, her hands sliding over his naked torso. He felt his stomach clench as a surge of desire shot through him even as his mind protested.

A door opened down the hallway; instinct caused him to pull her into the apartment even as he tried to push her away.

'You shouldn't be here...'

'I wanted to see what you were doing with your last night of freedom.'

She was mocking him; taunting him. He shot her an irritated look.

'It's called getting married. I'm not about to get shipped off to Rikers.'

'Hmm, well that depends on who you are marrying doesn't it? So what's she like then, this fiancée of yours.'

He sent her an incredulous look and she laughed softly, stepping forward and running her hands over his body again. He stepped back but could go no further as he hit the wall.

She sent him a sultry look as her hands continued to explore, sending his senses reeling. He tried again to regain control as he answered sharply.

'She gorgeous. She's bright, funny, sexy as hell and I've never been happier...'

She pouted adorably, her lips glistening in the soft light. He heard a groan and realized it had come from him as she pressed herself against him and raised her face for his kiss. He tried once more to gain some semblance of control but as her hands dropped his control vanished and he surrendered to the kiss.

The sound of a zipper stopped him and he pulled back, shocked to see the dress pooling at her feet

'What the hell...'

'Come on Danny, you know you want to...'

'No. No, I don't want to. This is wrong; we shouldn't be...'

The rest of his protest was lost in a groan as, through her ministrations, his sweat pants joined her dress on the floor.

'No'

His protest wasn't as strong this time and her hands were doing things that were making it hard for him to think...hard to do anything but……

He grunted and grabbed her hands before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom. There was only so much restraint a man could show.

* * *

'I can't believe you did this. You know we shouldn't...' 

'Pah, says who?'

'Says everyone, and you know it. Why? Why did you come here tonight?'

She didn't reply. Instead she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He couldn't take his eyes off the lush curves of her body as she began to move around the room searching for her bra and panties.

'Tell me. Why did you come when you knew...'

She threw a saucy smile over her shoulder before bending over to pick up her panties. He felt himself harden again and groaned. She laughed

'Because you know you wanted me to.'

She came back to the bed, crawling up it so that she straddled him, laughing again as his arousal was clearly evident to her through the thin sheet that covered his body. She lent over him, teasing his lips with hers. His resolve slipped again and he tangled his hand in her hair, rolling her so that she was underneath him, ignoring the triumphant look on her face. He anchored her hands above her head and she smiled and wriggled voluptuously. He groaned as an overwhelming desire for her shot through him again.

'Now listen to me. You are going to leave. It's...' he glanced at the clock, '11:45 and I want you out of here before midnight, at least then we can say this didn't happen on the day itself.'

She smiled mockingly at him.

'I never took you for such a traditionalist.'

He gritted his teeth in an attempt to control the desire to have her again, swung off the bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

'Well, as it turns out, I am.'

She slipped off the bed and wandered out into the hallway where her dress lay. He frowned again as he noticed again how it clung to her curves...

He took down a coat from the coat rack and held it out to her.

'You can't go out dressed like that, put this on.'

She took the coat and slipped it on, eyeing him thoughtfully.

'So, your fiancée; she won't mind?'

He scowled at her but didn't answer. Instead he pulled on his clothes and picked up his keys. She raised an eyebrow in question.

'I'll come down with you; make sure you get a cab.'

A small satisfied smile appeared on her face and she didn't protest; instead she opened the door and headed for the elevator.

Outside the street was still busy. A cab appeared almost immediately. He opened the door for her.

'Call me to let me know you got back. OK?'

'I'll text you...it'll be after midnight and I know how 'traditional' you are.'

A reluctant laugh escaped him.

'I'll see you tomorrow then?'

'I'll be there...do you want me to tell you what I'll be wearing ...so you can pick me out in the crowd?'

He sent her a frustrated look that had her laughing again, but he didn't bother to reply. He stood and watched the cab until it was lost from sight, a smile playing on his lips. When he got back to the apartment he had no difficulty in falling asleep.

* * *

The ceremony was over. The photos were taken and everyone agreed they made the perfect couple. The music started for the first dance and he took his wife by the hand and led her onto the dance floor 

Lindsay swayed happily in his arms as they moved in time to Lou Reed's Perfect Day. He watched her with a lump in his throat, hardly able to put into words the emotion he was feeling at that moment. She smiled up at him

'So, has it been a perfect day?'

He dropped a kiss onto her lips before replying

'More than perfect'

'Still got the wedding night yet'

His arms tightened around her as she continued; 'and I'm guessing that since we spent last night apart you'll be eager to go up to our hotel suite...' her voice trailed away suggestively and then a gurgle of laughter escaped her as she saw the look on his face '...unless you've got anything you want to tell me? Maybe a liaison last night with someone from your past?'

'Hmmm,' he nuzzled her ear feeling her shiver in anticipation. 'Now you come to mention it I did have a visitor last night. She assaulted me in the hallway, took off her clothes and left me no alternative but to throw her on the bed and make love to her.'

Lindsay giggled, 'Really? Was she as pretty as me?'

'Definitely not.'

'As sexy as me?'

'No.'

But you made love to her anyway?'

'She was desperate...'

He grinned as he managed to dodge the slap she aimed at him, before gathering her into his arms again.

'I didn't know if you'd be cross with me...you were so set on us not seeing each other before the wedding but...' her voice took on a husky quality, 'I couldn't sleep and I needed you.'

He didn't reply. Instead he dropped his lips to capture hers in a whisper of a kiss, as time stopped and the room, the music and the guests all faded away and it was just the two of them, lost in a perfect moment in their perfect day.

_Oh, it's such a perfect day_

_I'm glad I spent it with you_

_Oh, such a perfect day_

_You just keep me hanging on_

_You just keep me hanging on_


End file.
